Haunted
by Chibi1309
Summary: [Green Wing] MacCaroline fanfic. Mac starts to think about Caroline again, whilst trying to avoid the crazy Sue. Caroline meanwhile is trying to push thoughts of Mac to the back of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted**

**Summary: Green Wing Mac/Caroline fanfic. Mac starts to think about Caroline again, whilst trying to avoid the crazy Sue. Caroline meanwhile is trying to push thoughts of Mac to the back of her mind. Rated for strong language.  
**

**Set sometime after they kissed at the house party but before the end of series one! Let's imagine that this is the way the story should have gone…rather than how it did go. **

**Not freaky or weird as the title suggests. Romantic comedy!**

**Disclaimer: I only want to have to type this once so here it is. I don't own any of the characters of Green Wing, and I never will. You want a cookie? I own one of them, and you can have it once you've read and reviewed my story!**

**On with the fic!**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter one

Mac shook his strawberry blonde hair out of his blue eyes and paced coolly into the green wing of the hospital.

"Yo, Mac!" came shouts from all over. "MacCartney, what's up?"

He nodded and continued to walk towards the staff room. Sure, he got attention. Sure, he was popular. Sure, he'd got pretty much every goddamn girl hanging off his every word.

Except one.

And that was what bothered him.

"Oi," came a sudden throaty yell, which shattered his thoughts like a sledgehammer hitting a pane of glass. He blinked but didn't turn around.

"Oi," repeated the voice, and the sound of fast walking approached behind him. "Ginger poof, wait up."

"What do you want, Guy?" replied Mac, in a normal monotonous voice. Guy panted slightly as he fell in step with the tall surgeon.

"What do I want? What the fuck do you care?" questioned Guy, sharply. Mac rolled his eyes.

"Okay, whatever."

"Whatever!" queried the angered doctor. Mac merely stopped and looked him directly in the eyes, giving a small sardonic smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor Secretan," he began politely, his voice oozing with sarcasm. "Did you want anything in particular?"

"Knock it off, you ginger gigolo," growled Guy, pushing him fiercely. Mac didn't retaliate, but instead began to walk again, smirking slightly. Guy hopped up and walked after him.

"Hey! Aren't you going to try and get even?"

"Nope," quipped Mac. "It's too early in the morning for me to kick your ass."

* * *

Caroline rushed into the office, late as per usual, her hair messy and her eyes full of sleepy light.

She drearily walked into the staff room and yawned, pouring herself a cup of coffee as Martin wandered in looking lost and confused as usual.

"Martin?" whispered Caroline her mouth gaping with another huge yawn. "Have you lost something?"

"_Caroline_," muttered Martin, suddenly noticing her and turning distinctly pale. Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"Yes?" she replied, slightly amused by his strange mutter. "That's me."

"I know…" Martin answered meekly. He looked away pathetically. Caroline finally took pity on him.

"Are you alright?"

"No," he responded, earnestly, gazing at the ground. He was trying to look cool but knocked over a cup in the process. Caroline stifled a giggle.

"What's up?" she persisted, downing the rest of her coffee and noting the time. Martin walked forwards and tripped over a stool, landing on the chairs. Caroline let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry, Martin, but I'll have to talk to you later," she cut in, before he had a chance to speak. "I've got to be in the surgery in a few minutes. Bye!"

She wandered out of the room in her haphazard way, bashing into a pole on her way out. She cursed and pushed the door open.

Meanwhile, Martin was lying on the chair in a daze.

"Caroline!" he managed, but she had left the room. He cursed his clumsiness and stood up. "Another time then."

And he busied himself by playing with a slinky he found in his pocket.

* * *

Caroline buzzed out of the room and walked smack into someone, toppling over and swearing loudly.

"SHIT!"

"Sorry," replied the other person, sounding concerned. Caroline panicked. Why had it all gone dark!

Oh wait, she had her eyes closed.

She promptly opened them and looked up, seeing Mac gazing down inquisitively at her, his hand outstretched towards her.

She opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish before pushing herself to her own feet without his help.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, ditzily, running a hand through her already messy hair. Mac seemed to be mildly amused by her stupidity.

"It's okay," he replied. "But aren't you supposed to be in theatre about now?"

"FUCK!" she gasped, running past him. "FUCK – FUCKKKKK!"

Mac chuckled to himself as she dashed off, and then sighed slightly, his smile fading. "Bye then."

* * *

Caroline arrived into the theatre just as the operation was about to start. She was working with Guy today. Joy.

He stood there looking at her, that smarmy look on his sycophantic face.

'Bastard,' she thought. But she smiled sweetly and began to apologise for her tardiness.

"No problem, sweetcheeks," he cooed. Caroline almost visibly cringed but managed to grab a sponge to busy herself whilst Guy began telling her about how great he was.

"So," he replied, fawning over himself. "I told him where to get off and I saved that poor woman a load of trouble!"

"Uh huh," whispered the brunette, bored out of her rather crazy head. "Sure."

Guy sat there coolly as Caroline continued to help the operation along and, regardless of Caroline's extreme _ennui_, continued to talk about himself.

Solemnly, Caroline resigned not to even acknowledge his words – that way he might desist. No such luck.

However, suddenly and out of the blue Guillaume came out with a strange comment.

"So, have you seen that ginger twat recently?"

"Excuse me?" Caroline questioned, her eyes almost out on stalks. "What did you say?"

"I said: _have you seen that ginger twat recently_?" Guy repeated with more force, whilst gazing intently at the organism on which Caroline was carrying out the surgery. Caroline nearly fainted with shock.

"I have no idea who you're—"

"Mac."

'_Well that silenced me_,' she thought pathetically. '_Help! What do I say now_!'

She decided to keep her cool. Harder said than done, however.

"I—I—saw him earlier," she stammered, barely controlling the pitch of her voice. "Why?"

"Just asking," Guy retorted, with a strange look on his distracted face. Caroline narrowed her eyes as she began to sew the patient up. "Why are you so JUMPY, Caz?"

"_Caroline_," she corrected, grinding her teeth. "And I'm not jumpy, I was just confused why you were asking me."

"You guys had a thing going on a while back, didn't ya?" Guy asked, with no subtlety whatsoever. Caroline nearly collapsed with fright. She decided to rectify the situation right there and then.

"Past tense, Guy. Remember that – it was a while back – this is the present!" she exclaimed, tetchily. "Plus, this is neither the time nor place to—"

"Well maybe after work at my place would be the time and the place," oozed the anaesthetist, raising his eyebrows at the woman, as she dashed towards the sink to wash her hands. The operation had been successfully completed.

"Okay, we can talk now," backtracked Caroline, mentally beating herself for falling into that one. Guillame leant on the side.

"All I was wondering was if you still liked that ginger fucker?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't," countered Guy, but he was giving her that strange look which set the alarm bells going off in Caroline's head.

"Me and Mac were never together and never will be, okay?" she growled, realising how much she regretted what she was saying. "So just leave it alone, Guy."

She pushed her mask down onto the desk and began to storm out of the room, whilst pulling the door the wrong way. It came back and hit her in the nose. She fell backwards, then stood up again, cursing as she pushed the door open and stormed out, glaring at Guy as she passed the window.

He rolled his eyes and took the green hat off and mask as he left the room, grabbing his doctors coat on the way out.

Mac walked round the corner and fell in pace with him.

"Happy surgeoning, mate?"

"Fantastic. Are you jealous?"

"Of course I'm fucking jealous," replied Mac coolly, causing Guy to smile smugly. "I love surgeoning."

"No, dickhead," growled Guillaume, glowing red. "I was working with Dr Todd."

"Oh really," answered Mac, sounding uninterested. "And this should bother me because…"

"Because you are so into her," Guy concluded haughtily. Mac gave a small chuckle. "I can tell!"

"Can you now," Mac asked caustically. "I guess you'll also tell me that she's into me next, won't ya buddy?"

"Actually, no," countered Guy, even more superior than before. "She's not."

"So what?" Mac replied evenly. Inside he was screaming with disbelief. "What are you telling me this for?"

"To let you know that many women may love you, want you STALK you," Guy began, pointing to the mad psychologist who was in dark glasses following them a few paces behind. "But Caroline isn't one of them. Bites, doesn't it?"

"Not really," laughed Mac, nonchalantly. "I'm not that bothered, mate. You're welcome to her."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem," Guy boasted, puffing his chest out slightly. "She was really into me in the theatre today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she dug my 'woman in the park' story. She was giving me the look."

"Was it the 'I don't really give a fuck' look?"

"Oooh," Guy sucked in his breath and pushed his finger onto Mac making a sizzling noise. "Someone is burning with envy."

"No, someone is burning with _sympathy_," Mac laughed, walking off at the next corner.

"May the best man win!" yelled Guy after Mac. Mac rolled his eyes and darted into the men's toilets.

He needed time to think.

And besides Sue White was freaking him out again.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think...don't hold back! I like writing in this style and I'll try to update asap if people are enjoying the story. D :puts on her diehard CarMac badge:  
**

** -.Chibi.-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Caroline began to pace nervously around inside the girls toilets, wringing her hands together.

Her earlier conversation with Guy was swirling around in her head. She allowed herself a small second to shudder in disbelief at the fact that she had once thought she might have been Dr Caroline Secretan.

Guy was definitely not who she thought he was. He was a slimeball – just like Boyce had warned her of in her first few days at the hospital.

"Oh God…how did he know all that stuff though?" she thought aloud. Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her and her stomach sank.

_'Please don't let it be—'_

"How did who know what stuff, Caro?"

"Angela…"

Caroline put her sweetest, if somewhat fake, smile on and turned around.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing…I didn't say anything!"

"Yes, you did! I heard you when I came into the toilets – you said "How did he know all that stuff though…?" … right?"

"Actually it was '_Oh God_…how did he know all that stuff though?'," retorted Caroline rather haughtily. "But you were close. And it's nothing. Just…thinking aloud."

Angela began to touch up her already perfect make up. Her blonde hair flicked slightly as she dazzled the mirror.

"Well it didn't sound like nothing. If you've got something bothering you, you really should share it. You know what they say, a problem shared is—"

"Something else for someone to use against you in an argument?"

"Oh, Caro!" Angela laughed slightly, turning away from the mirror to look at the dazed brunette. "Do you have that little faith in me?"

Caroline placed her hands on her slim hips. "Coming from the woman who accused me of stealing her knickers—"

"Oh, come on! I apologised profusely for that!"

"—I'd say I've got pretty good grounds to have no faith in you!" growled Caroline, her dark eyes flashing. Angela pouted slightly, and looked at her pleadingly.

"Okay, I made a mistake…but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't trust me."

Angela turned back to the mirror and ran her tongue along her perfectly straight teeth before giving Caroline a sideways glance.

"If you're having problems with Mac you know you can talk to me about it. After all I've known him for years."

"How the—what…who…I…I don't know what you're talking about!" lied Caroline unconvincingly. The blonde's comments had caught the witty doctor completely off guard.

Angela gave a dazzling smile and flicked her long blonde hair. "Come on, Caroline! I know you _and_ Mac well enough to know when there is something going on. Tell me about it, alright?"

Caroline saw she had very little option but to tell Angela. She sighed slightly.

"It's not Mac actually. Well not directly anyway. I was in the surgery today with Guy…and he was just…I don't know—"

"Acting like a total asshole?"

"Well, of course. But no it was more like…probing deeply into my thoughts on Mac. Almost as if he knew something he shouldn't have," Caroline stated, her forehead creasing slightly as thoughts swam around her volatile brain. She looked up suddenly at the unsuspecting blonde. "Wait a minute…you didn't _say _anything did you?"

Angela's mouth dropped slightly and her eyes narrowed. "Say anything to that wanker? As if. Carry on anyway."

"Hmm. Well anyway, he was asking me if I liked him and whether we had a thing going on…so obviously I lied about everything…but why would he talk about that for God's sake! It's been weeks…"

"As far as I know, you and Mac kissed at our housewarming party…but I know nothing more. Care to share?"

"If there was more information to divulge believe me I would tell you," Caroline sighed, hugging herself slightly. Angela's blue eyes softened slightly. She rubbed the brunette on the arm gently.

"Hey, I'm sure it's nothing. You know how Guy Secretan is. He's probably just testing you to see the likelihood of getting you into bed with him."

"I could have just told him outright that even if I drank all the beer on the earth, a plague wiped out every man apart from him and I had a sudden sexual urge…I would never still sleep with him."

Angela laughed slightly, and reapplied some foundation. "Well, you've certainly changed your tune from a few months ago."

Caroline shuddered. "Don't remind me. Let's call it a blip in my psychological databank. Too much stress, too little nicotine. And I had nowhere to live."

Angela smacked her lips together gently. "Well whatever it was, I'm glad it's over. I definitely wouldn't want to see my friend get screwed over by that scumbag."

Caroline smiled slightly. "Aww, Angela, you said I was your friend."

Angela looked at Caro via the mirror, her blue eyes flashing. "Caro, we share a house together and I've seen your breasts. I can pretty much confirm that we're friends."

"I still haven't seen yours…"

"You will," laughed Angela. "They're round about the place…"

"Mmm…well so you say. Anyway, don't tell Mac or Guy or anyone about this conversation, Dr Hunter," Caroline quipped, sharply. "That_ includes_ Liam, alright?"

"Alright, alright. My lips are—" Angela faked zipping her lips up. She raised a perfect eyebrow slightly. "But if you like Mac, maybe you should just go for it. After all…you might be pleasantly surprised at the results."

And with a final air kiss towards Caroline she waltzed elegantly out of the girl's toilets. Dr Todd stared after her in total disbelief that someone could be so utterly faultless. But she stuck her tongue out at the girl anyway.

"Oh well…at least she still dances like a wolf," she confirmed to herself as she looked in the mirror, and attempted to flatten her wily locks.

_'Bad day. Bad hair. Bad news. I hope this mess sorts out soon…otherwise I might go crazy…'

* * *

_

**Haha, okay, I couldn't resist updating. Thanks to you reviewers, you make it all worthwhile (: ... I'm not funkeh! I'm funkeeee :laughs: You guys all deserve a :huggle: (:  
**

** Sorry if I didn't capture Angela quite right, I find her and Caroline's relationship hard to define...anyway, it's just a story. More CaroMac fluff to come if you read and review for me! (;**

**-.Chibi.- **


End file.
